1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermotherapy device, especially for infants, with a horizontal surface which is bordered by lengthwise sides, a head side and a foot side. Furthermore, this invention relates to a process for thermotherapy using such a thermotherapy device.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermotherapy devices of the initially mentioned type are generally used in the gynecological departments of hospitals for newborns. Existing thermotherapy devices (incubators) have closed, climate-controlled compartments in which a hatch must be opened first to reach the newborn. When a newborn is removed from such a thermotherapy device, it is always necessary to proceed very carefully to avoid injuring the newborn. Another disadvantage of existing incubators is the psychological effect these compartments have on the parents of the newborn.